


Yu-Gi-Oh One Shots

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we are again with more one-shots. one of these days I will get around to writing a full story for this fandom. Oh well here is three cute One-Shots in a Single chapter! Enjoy! Rated Mature for Bakura and Mariks mouths...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yu-Gi-Oh One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing

Malik VS Squirrel

 

A tall Egyptian blonde stepped off a plane and onto solid ground a taller dark haired woman behind him.

The blonde sighed and fiddled with the golden rod at his side cautiously. Looking around his eyes landed on a small brown creature chewing on an acorn.

The little brown thing had the largest bushiest tail Malik had ever seen.

He narrowed his eyes and whispered, “Ishizu? What’s that little creature by the tree?”

Ishizu paused at looking through her book to turn and glance at the brown creature her little brother pointed to.

She smiled lightly, “That’s a Squirrel Malik. They eat nuts.”

The blonde frowned before pulling the bag of peanuts from out of his pocket slowly approaching the little rodent. Emptying the bag into his had he knelt and held out his hand waiting.

Ishizu watching from near the aeroplane.

Malik watched as the little brown squirrel crept closer its little black nose sniffing at the contents in the blond’s hand. 

Little brown paws snatch a peanut from the tanned palm gnawing on it making small chirping noises and it was’t long before two more squirrels scurried close snatching the food from his palm.

Malik smiled as the little creatures scurried around chasing each other for the food and pulled tails. He heard Ishizu call for him and he stood turning around to go.

He felt something fall onto his shoulder and he turned to see a small brown squirrel chirping on his shoulder.

Frowning, the blonde attempted to shoo the rodent and it only seemed to chatter at him persistently before making itself a home in his hoody pocket. His eye brow twitched as he heard the thing chirping from his pocket.

Smirking the blonde reached his hand inside the pocket to remove the thing only to get bitten on the finger and the creature staying in his pocket, “Well Shit,” Groaning he looked up at his sister, “Ishizu I think I have a pet.”

The End.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami the Mommy

 

Yami snorted as he watched his hikari feed the pigeons that sat out behind the game shop. It seemed that they rarely ever got time to themselves or even free time at all. There was always a tournament or a duel. Their was always an evil force taking over the world it was always rather tiring and very stressful on his young hikari and his boyfriend. 

Yugi turned to face Yami, “What’s wrong Yami?”

The young pharaoh sighed, “I was just thinking on how rare it is to have such a time of peace. Will you and Kaiba be going out this evening once more?”

Yugi nodded, “Yes he wanted to take me to a new restraunt that just opened up down the street! Oh and he said you could call him Seto.”

Yami simply shrugged and sighed looking at the strange grey birds that were scattered around them. Grabbing a piece of bread he fed the small little things and laughed as they fought over it. He smiled and sighed slipping over to the brick wall hearing as small chirp coming from beside him.

He narrowed his eyes before glancing behind the trashcan spotting a small grey bird behind it. It looked a lot like the others but its wing looked bloody. Reaching behind the trashcan he gingerly picked up the bleeding bird. It squawked at him and he laughed lightly slipping past Yugi and into the game shop. 

The kitchen was empty luckily and he placed the injured bird on the counter carefully before grabbing the first aid kit and a wet cloth. He hummed a soothing tune to the bird as he carefully removed the blood to allow him to see the small gash along the bony part of the wing. He carefully placed an ointment Yugi had shown him before on it before slowly wrapping it in gauze. He laughed as the bird attempted to flap its wing causing it to fall to the side slightly. Giving a squawk the bird looked up at him tipping its head to the side before snapping at the piece of bread Yami had placed on the counter.

The pharaoh rolled his eyes, “Well little guy looks like its me and you tonight”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura and the Bunnies

 

Bakura stood outside of his and Ryou's apartment. It hadn't been long after battle city that the two had decided that living in their father's home was not the smartest thing. So they both got jobs and now lived in Harmony Duplex. The place was small but durable and liveable and truth be told Bakura liked the small living life. It suited him surprisingly well.

Yawning, the white haired thief turned and his sharp reddish brown eyes fell upon a small white rabbit with a little pink triangular nose. Blushing, the white haired male stepped forward cautiously extending its arms carefully.

The thief was sure the white creature would make an excellent breakfast! The little white bunny slipped forward and the Yami scooped it up in his arms holding on tightly as the thing squealed and put up a fuss.

Wincing, the thief gripping it harder as the thing scratched at his arms and chest with its sharp claws. Damn thing was like trying to hold onto a cat!

Growling the thief gripped the thing tightly earning and other squeal and a harsh bite on his ear and a claw in the face.

Bakura screamed in pain throwing the thing back into the bushes in disgust watching as the stupid animal scurried off relatively unharmed.

Walking back inside the Yami was met with laughter, turning around to see Ryou and Marik attempting to hold each other up as they laughed.

"What the fuck are you two laughing at? And when the fuck did you get here Marik!" Bakura screamed causing Ryou to wince and duck behind the insane Egyptian Yami.

Marik growled and raised an arched brow, "Like I need an excuse or your permission to come here! And for your information we were laughing at you, fucking thief."

Bakura growled, "Like hell you don't need my permission! And why the fuck are you hanging off my hikari! Go hang off your own Hikari you ass wipe!"

The blonde scoffed, "Like you actually care who your Hikari screws!"

Ryou blushed brightly before deciding to break up the fighting, "So Bakura what made you want to fight the rabbit?"

The words crashed on the other two people in the room causing the blonde to go back into cackles of laughter and the Albino thief to cry out in anger before stomping up the steps slamming the door to his room behind.

Ryou shook his head, "Poor Bakura wait till Yami finds out about this"

The End!


End file.
